ThE BoOk PrOjEcT
by DreamScale2Reality
Summary: Both girls and boys have always been enemies since preschool... and now their in high school level. Cana, the assistance teacher, could sense the tense/war atmosphere from their pranks AND her own desires building. So what does she do?
1. Chapter 1: Never Gets Old

Cheerful as the breeze blowing freely, Lucy walks the path to school. She hums and skips which is mighty unusual for a junior; Lucy is the only one in the population of 20,000 students excited for the first day of school.

"Lucy-chan!"

Let's make that two

"Levy!" both friends hugged, squealing as chipmunks yet beauty better than a sultan. "I haven't seen you in weeks, what was with the hold up?!"

"My parents and I went to California to visit a few relatives for the past two months. It was the BEST VACATION EVER!" making Lucy pout jealously, Levy of course giggled while patting her friends head, " yet that can never replace my best-est friend, it would of made the vacation twice as better if you came"

"Really? Awww thanks, you make it sound like it was half the fun without me"

"Are you kidding?! Even if I was suck in by the attractions, a few cousins which I was forced to drag along as bodyguards..." Levy sulked a bit before shrugging, "Apparently was with me everywhere! So to say were th-

"INSEPARAT(E)BLES!" Droy and Roy swung their arms over Levy's,"Must serve! Must protect! A team as ever since our group takes over the night"

Lucy questioned a look at Levy, Levy whispered "Shadow Gear, but that was only time for the hunts of prizes during the festivals"

The boys continued,"A perfect team we are! The smartest brains, fastest legs...errr"looking at Droy,"riskest eater! It's a bond we must treasure and share to withstand the forces of e-

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN BEING WITH ME EVERY SECOND OF MY LIFE!" It's a big shove of strength as she pushed the boys away, puffing"Now if you don't mind my personal life, GO TO YOUR CLASSES ALREADY!" With the Droy and Roy gone, Lucy rushed over with a handkerchief and put it in Levy's forehead. Wiping off sweats and temper.

" Pull it together Levy, teacher's might be watching. Plus Acne has so got to go! It's so last facial since last year"

Levy sighed as she walked with Lucy toward the school doors," I think I just ruined my record for being 'joyous' of schools. It's weird that Fairy Tail's the only school with those types of rewards, don't think Lucy-chan?" watching Lucy flip her blond hair back before opening Lucy's locker.

"For one thing, let's get this straight. All students here develop the strangeness, kindergarten through senior year, so since we've been here that long, it's not weird at all. It's just the teachers that makes me wonder if their trying to teach us to be normal". Lucy opened her locker, but was greeted by a blinding light.

"AAAAAHHH!" both girls screamed as they covered their eyes.

"LEVY DON'T YOU DARE GO INTO THE LIGHT! You still have two years of this insane place left to graduate!" Lucy shook Levy with her eyes close, yet Levy opened her eyes and blinked. "Wait hang on! What was the last thing we saw though before we died?" Now both girls stood their dumb founded before Lucy saw a green blob coming at the corner of her eye.

"Watch out!" Pushing Levy out of the way, Lucy in-return was greeted with a loud popping noise and a substance of slop of gooey all over her $143.54 outfit. Burst of laughter was heard as the girls turned around at the source.

"Looks like the only weirdos here are these stupid chicks" Natsu shouted as he laughed from the corner of the hallway while Gajeel next to him frowned while murmuring "I didn't hit my target".

Lucy fumed as she screamed while dashed after him "DRAGNEEL!" Another blob was sent flying which Lucy dodged successfully, seconds after soon Levy was running by her side with pink hair,"COME BACK HERE PAIN ASS!"

Gajeel and Natsu slapped high-fives as they ran away from the Tarzan killers. Jogging along the ways, Gray appeared soaking wet spiriting the same pace as them. "Mess ups don't join the 'escaping'cause" Gajeel smirked making Gray shook his head with water flying out.

"You guys had it easy! Aiming at Juvia in the locker rooms is the worst case scenario. Plus there was other girls with her SHOWERING!"

Did you get her?" Natsu panted as the three finally reached their classroom. Swiping off the liquid Gray grinned as he enter the classroom."of course I did" However Natsu didn't take it, Gajeel planted the same face as him. " No I mean _taking _a good look at her?" they both were surprised by Gray who was frozen in time until Gray snapped out of it when the boys in front of him were on the floor laughing.

" we have a pervert on our side!" Gajeel deflected Gray's kicks as Natsu still clutched his stomach,"who knew right?!"

"AS IF! it should be the freak who asked in the first place!" Kicking them into the classroom, Gray stopped when he saw two other figures who were also in the room.

"So you guys are done already?" Gray asked while Gajeel and Natsu stopped laughing, looking at what seemed to be their other squad comrades.

"Guilty" was both of the boys answered, Natsu grinned wider,"how well did they take it?"

Copying Natsu's smirks, Freed and Jellal both signaled a thumps up.


	2. Chapter 2: Project Pair Up

"Dang it, we're going to be late!" Mirajane said as her, Erza, and Juvia rush out of the locker room. Hair dripping wet with clothes stain to the core, the first day of school picture will be life scarred.

All fell in front of the classroom as the bell rang,"WE ARE HERE, I HAVE A LAWYER" determined Erza yelled but realized the teacher was no where to be seen.

"OMG we are all in the same class!"Levy cheered as Lucy moved some tables from the other side to her friends. "O-M-G we are all in hell" Natsu stated as he put his legs up on the table the one Lucy was moving.

"Juvia does not understand why guys are so heartless" Juvia sighed then she saw Gray as she heaved dreamily, " the only guy here is the brave one who was willing to _see_ her" making Gray choke on his Powerade drink.

"Dear god woman it was a prank! Oh and by the way your hair is still white" In the background Juvia screamed she didn't care making Gray almost wet his pants. Erza on the other hand walked across the room, slapped her hand down on the table where Jellal was siting at.

"Care to explain the fucking paint town?" Jellal's collarbone sweated, but being a man he lean foreward,"let's just say I'm making sure your're taking care of your health. Information show that siting on your butt for hours makes your butt turn big".

"YOU SHIT WARD!" Purple haired Erza exploded, breaking the the table in front of mouth open Jellal. "That painting took me days to complete! Me! tripping on strings along with slipping into buckets of dumb-ass paints?!" Erza laughs hysterically,"just wait for the price, I'll make sure my ruined painting looks like your face right now!"

Jellal hides behind Freed, yet somehow he wished he hadn't."Freed..." Mirajane's voice quivers, her demon tears slide down making both boys enough to whimper."How dare you, YOU LOCKED ME IN THE MEN'S BATHROOM!" All the boys suddenly turned to Freed, "Dude, what the grade are you preschool?!" Gajeel poked Freed on the head.

"Not only that, the lights were off, the room stunk sky heaven, and PAINT ON THE FLOOR! Slipping in there is just gross, but please tell me next time when your going to the bathroom, if there was a surviving wife of yours she'll have to keep unplugging the toilets" Mirajane explained as she twirled her black hair.

The girls instantly hugged Mirajane for comfort, but then roars of laughter were heard from all boys, "DUDE KNOW THAT IS SICK MAN! YOU HAVE TO TELL YOUR PLANS TO US EARLIER!" Natsu slapped a high-five at embarrassed Freed. "Ya, you could have told us! That way all the girls could have been in it" recovering Gray also patted his friend back.

"I can't believe you did this us, especially you Gajeel!" Levy stomped toward him and placed hands on her hips. "How low can you even get?!"

For a minute Gajeel stood there while looking at Levy,"Your right, the pink in your hair reminds me of a certain freak"

"What you say medal head? The freak here was the one that missed, and that pink was suppose to be for Lucy" Natsu growled but then fell to the ground with a thud when Lucy kicked him off the table. "Who said I wanted to look like you?! I'd died on the spot if I did".

Natsu rubbed his head as he lick his lips,"says the one who wears pink lipstick on".

Lucy glares at Natsu, and Natsu glares back. Erza's killer glare bounces off the same aroma as Jellal. Freed defense himself by blocking his eyes from Mirajane's Devil glare. Levy rises her pencil at Gajeel as a weapon, Gajeel stares at it 'what the fuck?'. Now Gray had trouble throwing loose arrows stares as well, Juvia was smiling at him saying 'my love'.

"Ok class let's g- WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CLASSROOM?!" Language Arts teacher Gildarts screamed, everyone earned a whack from his wrath. "DETENTION, NO ACCEPTIONS" the girls almost fainted while the boys shrugged as if it was the normal-est thing in the world.

"Now have a seat" they sat on the floor."There has been a change of plans to my teachings, this year there will be a teachers assistance who would also like to grow up to be like me. Class please meet my daughter Cana".

Cana rolled her eyes as she walked into the room, "There's already a person which is you, me I just want my own job at this". Placing her bag on the teacher's table, Cana took out Volka from her bag and took a sip.

"So can I start?" at this Gildarts puppies eyes his daughter,"I'll be with you the whole way". Groaning Cana took out some papers then stared out into the room. Girls on one side, boys on the other.

"Is this a school, or a military alignment?"

"maybe..." said Natsu as he twirled his pen. Erza twitched not wanting her grades go down by a couple of douches bags. The teacher blinked then turned to glance had her father, he was snoring as drool came onto his desk. " YOU ASS SWINE!" Cana slammed the desk, but it didn't walk up Gildarts.

"Anyways..." Cana cleared her throat "Your assignment will have to be finished until the end of the school year, you'll need a partner to take on this special project". She passed out the sheets to her students.

"The Book Project?" Lucy questioned while reading the requirements. "Yes, Lucy?is your name right? Ok, but yep your right. Even I'll choose the partners. I'll grade it too, but remember this; it's a book that has to be excellent. Although if not, you will not ever graduate. Fail this once, you'll forever fail".

"And this can be anything... yet this requires the most important thing"Levy read but then covered her mouth in surprise. "ROMANCE?! Lucy let's be partners, I have a great story we should do!"

"Woah! No! I said I'll be choosing. Ok let's see" Cana studied each one of her students until a light bulb clicked.

"Lucy and Natsu"

"Erza and Jellal"

"Freed and Mirajane"

"Levy and Gajeel"

"Juvia and Gray"

"There those are your partners. Complete and impress me to pass, and you can come to me when you have questions on _what really_ _impresses me;_it makes you guys pass this class. It has to be more than 100 pages, so no lazy-asses slacking off".

* * *

**(DreamScale):**** Well this is my first, gulp, mature writing... PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! (blinks) Sorry about that I'm really scare about going to do this, but at the same time not really. Must be human instincts. Well reply if you have to, yet it well be really encouraging for me to continue! C;**


	3. Chapter 3: Open Your Eyes

"All right girls, let's show them what were made of!" Team cheerleader Lucy cries out, her crew throws their pom-poms in the air while screaming out their war cry. They made a line on each side, as the football players from Fairy Tail made their way through to the field.

On the other side of the field, the Lamia Scale were doing the exact same process as well. The stands with crowds roars as the game is about to start, both leaders from the cheer squad make their way across the field while the players were getting ready.

Lucy winks at the crowd then turns around to her friends and the rest of her team. "Stare down time"

Fairy Tail's and Lamia Scale position into place; Lamia Scale starts first: **(A/N I really suck at the action movements, soo I'll just say the cheers words :P) **

"I went to the Fairy's restaurant"  
"to Aye them a loaf of bye, bye, byes"  
"then the Flies said what's my name"  
"then I said, said, said"  
"LOL "  
"Googly eyes"  
"Sleeping beauty"  
"I'm no cutey"  
"I know karate"  
"Punch your body"  
"don't tell my mommy"  
"Sleeping beauty"  
"Word"

More of the crowds roar, while Lucy's group could only stare with a sort of confusion. "Mommy?..." Mirajane questioned while Juvia pointed to someone in the crowd.

"Do you think they mean her?" Following her pointing, they found out it was the Master of the Lamia Scale squad: Ooba Babasaama. " She seems really strict, no wonder they listen to her" Levy commented before adding,"they also had some good moves like the spinning parts". All nodded in agreement, but Lucy shouted "We got moves too, so lets do it! Fairy Tail began:

"Brick Wall, Water Fall"  
"Girl you think you've got it all"  
"but you don't but I do so"  
"BOOM! with that attitude"  
"peace punch Captain Crunch"  
"I've got something you can't touch"  
"So BANG BANG Chew Chew"  
"train! Windme up and I'll do my thing"  
"I know karate, I know Kun-fu"  
"Don't mess with me or I'll mess with you so"  
"HU!"

This time the crowd thunders wildly, making the girls smile and blow kisses their way. "Those girls always know how to warm-up a crowd" said impressed Freed while putting on his helmet. "Maybe but I don't think that's the reason the people are here for" Gray responded, even Natsu admitted,"Everyone knows that guys are hotter than girls"

Rising an eyebrow Jellal questioned,"In what way do you mean? This is a game Natsu, not a model shoot" Now it was Natsu's turn to look puzzled,"When did I say about looks? Phff boring, I thought you meant ACTION! That's intense to look at in football"

While the team murmured 'dense head', the whistle in the background was heard; signaling the game had to now start. It was going well the first half until they were losing by 4 touchdowns. Levy frowned as she revolved herself to face Lucy.

"I don't know if our cheering it working, their losing pretty bad. I also think that the principle won't be too happy about the team shutting down on the last game". At this Lucy smiled while whispering into Levy's ear, then told her to tell the rest of the team cheers. "Time for plan P"

As Gray looked over at his teammates, he knew they were completely wiped out. Surprising him more completely was Natsu, who in other words, was an automatic machine. Never stopped or whined till victory. Seeing him now...Natsu was leaning against the ground with his hands for support.

"Your leg alright wimp?" Gajeel said to Natsu panted a little, there was a two minute break before the third around began. Over hearing this another guy smirked as he came across to their territory,"Doubt it, toppled over by 6 guys. He'll be broken as shit if he keeps this up".

"Leon..." Gray growled while his enemy smiled. Leon laughed" I can see even in his condition, he's still a better player at playing this then you are". Before Gray could even reply, someone called out his name gaining his attention.

"Hey you guys, be a man and get up!" screamed Mirajane as Levy next to her shouted, " Are you guys made out of muscles? or just plain twigs". Gray heard Gajeel gnarl at this, it wasn't until his call made him literally turn red. "Gray! Juvia is sorry to say this, but Juvia no longer loves you until you win".

"Dragneel! You better get your butt up, otherwise I swear I pebble you after this!" Lucy shouted feeling her throat hoarse,"Remember Pain no Gain, Sworn no Torn!"

Suddenly the girls started up with another cheer:

"Oh my gosh, I just broke a nail"  
"The sun up there"  
"Is bleaching down my gorgeous hair"  
"28 to 24"  
"I don't know the stupid score"  
"Go, Go!"  
"Fight, Fight!"  
"Gee I hope I look alright"

"shit damn it, I knew they were gonna to make fun of us" Gajeel cursed as he stumbled on to his feet, anger started flowing through his veins. Gray chuckled as he swiped off the sweat from his forehead,"Must be the payback for the pranks we did to them. I agree it worked though". As the crowd bellowed with the girls, shouting at them to get their asses back up.

"Agree we will... Lucy..." the team watches as Natsu stood up limping, his face stained with dirt. Instantly a thundering roar was heard from the football captain, making Lucy giggle; pissing him off just rocks him to his core. _But then, why did he say her name only?_ She shivered as unknown butterflies teased her stomach, Lucy felt uncomfortable. There was something in his voice... for the first time the way he said her name like that.

* * *

**(DreamScale): Just a little note that "Sworn no Torn", I was thinking about the way Lucy keeps her promises, and at this Natsu remembers this, well it was when they were young when they said it. So if you sworn it, you didn't break that promise. Natsu always wanted to be strong, since then he boasted as he promised he will be.**

**So questioned is, why is Natsu being so serious about it? Especially when Lucy says it? **


	4. Chapter 4: First Ever Look At You

"Look just sit there and I'll get some ice" Putting him on her couch, Lucy rushed to her kitchen to get the deed. There was a winning victory, yet there was a price in which could be damaging. Natsu winced while twitching his sprain ankle to heal at a better angle. Once done he looked around noticing that she lived in an apartment... alone?

"Lucy is your parents here?" asked Natsu the minute the bag of ice was on his leg. The pressure of the ice bag brutally stung harder, making Natsu hiss in pain.

"My parents are dead..." Lucy murmured as she grabbed some bandages nearby and started wrapping Natsu's leg up. Silence stirred making Lucy stare up to see what shut his trap so long.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that... but for all this time. I never knew you had to do everything on your own" Watching Lucy raise her eyes to his, Natsu felt himself realizing her brown orbs for the first time. On the other hand Lucy was a little surprised herself, when did Natsu ever express such emotion to her? Constant happiness was a double duh, but sorrow?

A snap in her mind made her roll her eyes,"Dragneel, are you saying I'm never up for any challenge?" Lucy tried to smile as while as adding a fake giggle. Why on earth did she feel guilty for making him frown? During his pranks, YA she'll love to see him cry if she got him. Yet the picture she imagine in her head, was definitely not working at the live scene in her face. A grip tightened on Lucy wrist, awaking her from her thoughts.

"Lucy... I was serious on what I said" suddenly she felt herself being tugged, landing and her hips leaning against Natsu's stomach. "So don't force yourself to do things..." his clause hands with a smug of dirt left over from the game, came in contact with her face." it would only make it harder on yourself. You have to understand i'm not that type of person to laugh off things that hurt people" the fingers strayed her face. When his hands moved away, Lucy saw her own tears drifted down his hands.

That easily?! I thought I could handle this when it came to them but apparently not Lucy thought as she tried to get off of Natsu. Although he held on to her face, completely trying to finish his task.

"Dragneel!" she was already embarrassed enough, she already had a boyfriend. A boyfriend who was very protective about her being around other boys. This boy in front of her was clearly invading a rule which would sent her boyfriend to jail; yep he'll undoubtedly kill him if he saw this.

"There!" letting go of her, Lucy stumbled backwards then fell to the floor with a thud. "Now you don't have to do that on your own" Natsu smirked while putting his hands behind his head. Growling as Lucy got up, she grabbed some folders from the counter. Before giving Natsu his papers, Lucy smacked him with it.

"Treating me like a kid isn't getting you a proper treatment for your leg"

As both opened their assignments, Lucy handed him a packet.

"What's this for?" questioned Natsu who flipped it opened only to find blink pages with lines.

"It part of the project, especially since _someone_ told the principle were not doing enough work..." Lucy hear Natsu growled 'Erza', then she continued," so she placed in journal entries that we have to do four times a week. In it we have to describe about what we learned about each other. It says here that it helps the writers/partners realizes the different emotions compared to theirs. Then it explains it helps make the story more enjoyable and realistic".

Eyes stared at the MEGA journal, gulping Natsu looked up at Lucy. "When did this come up?"

"TWO WEEKS AGO! Since you guys goof off in class, I worked on the story for the entire three months. And when I handed it in to Cana saying it was finished, SHE FAILED IT! That's why she added the journal entry it makes the story less robotic" Natsu felt another packet slam into his face, when he caught hold of it the title read "Princess and the Knight".

"Will no wonder why she failed it,the cover sucks" then Natsu felt a pillow whip his head.

"YOU MORON! You don't just look at the cover and your done! Cana said it mainly sounded like me, not like you! It has to sound like both of us! Basically she said the places were boring and not the type of _things_ she was looking for, I mean its romance right? How much romance does she need to approve of this?!" Natsu watched in bewildered as Lucy collapsed on the opposite couch,"So you wasted half the trimester writing this book?" he heard no response from Lucy.

So Natsu opened her book that she wrote and read for a good 10 minutes, then his head collapsed from exhaustion ,"Well I'll give Cana a point, it does suck" this made Lucy groan louder into the couch pillow. "Why?"

"To start off, lower the vocabulary. People do not have a dictionary built in their brain like you. Second, the places are boring, a courtyard and a castle. Not very classic"

"It's a BIG castle" Lucy said while still growling,"And the third?"

Natsu smiled as he threw the book and it ends up in the trash can,"the heroes act like douche bags"

After fighting for a half an hour, they went on continuing their assignments. Natsu got done with his other homework, and when he came to his journal entry he sighed while looking up at Lucy. To his astonishment, Lucy was asleep while siting up. Her hands still gripped a pencil, while the other was holding another piece of paper. The head was popped up against the pillows as small drops of drool descended down her chin. Lucy's cheeks were blushed as the features of her face looked soft to touch. The brown shining orbs that was shining before was now cover by her thick lashes...

Natsu blinked, he never knew he could studied that in...(looking at the clock)... 18 minutes? Well since she moves around a lot, as he as well, but with both of them so still, Natsu looked at Lucy's face again. _Why do I feel like I want to stare at her some more?_ Not to mention during the game... he even whispered her name.

"Lucy..." suddenly he felt like saying again... again...aga- Blinking Natsu shook his head, his body for some reason felt like he was climbing beyond something making him feel... really tingling?

_**Lucy is really weird. She lives alone, loves homework/idiot, drools in her sleep**_

Natsu sighed as he closed his journal entry shut, got up and went over to Lucy. He reached outward as he wiped the drool off her lips then removed her homework and put it on the table. Next he leaned her back and covered her with a blanket. Up close he could see the dark bags under her eyes.

Writing that 100 page without me? Stupid chick...Natsu thought as he moved some hair from her face thinking for while. He felt guilty that he didn't help her since he was busy with football, so why not...

Natsu smirked as he got up and walked up to the counter for the car keys.

* * *

**(DreamScale): Ya ya ya, I got lot of views but (sighs ) not a lot of favorite, follows, or reviews. Wow, it kind of hurts. But I guess this story just came out yesterday or whatever, but I know you guys want the 'juicy part', don't worry I promise that part will come momentarily. Plus that plot you are going to LOVE is that 'juicy ' it won't be the ending thought, because there still more coming. Oh one more thing, this is Natsu first time in Lucy's Apartment.**

**So I know you guys are waiting for those parts, then again I'm a slow relationship person. Not really slow , but at a pace where feelings start to be realized and of course 'one year project'. I'm sorry if it might be cheese, curse my words, but I'm working on it. Plus I'm not sure if this story is going to take all year but three months gone in the story, you'll survive peoples :)**

**Next chapter " Ok, Your Alright"**


	5. Chapter 5: Ok, Your Alright

Shifting around in her dreamland, Lucy snuggled deeper to the abyss. No worlds were in sight, just blackness that surrounded her desperate search. Panting as her body seemed to float at zombie paced, Lucy felt herself strain the more her knuckles tightened. She could feel it near that made her want to blast the sloth speed, and turbo the star she was riding on.

Instantly in a snap of fingers, blurred suns were in her vision as it heard her hassle. Was there such a darkness, that was blacker than a blackhole? This discern passed by Lucy's frighten instincts and instead numbed her mind heavily. Anxious… impulsive…reaching out with critical purposes, Lucy felt it adjoining that made her heart fly out of her chest.

Going profoundly deeper into the unknown territory, this blonde hair girl realized the hunt was attempting to escape her. Suddenly Lucy's soul squeezed, offended in every way that even made her go faster. She pushed her leg back to gain spe- now why in Charles dickens was this uncomfortable?

Lucy pushed again only to have the vision and the chase… gone. Blinking slowly as reality came back, she realized dreams were full of disappointments. This dream had happened countless times… not to mention for some reason more recently too. Lucy yawned and stretched her arms to have only hit the ceiling. Was she a human? Or still dreaming and happened to be a giant?

"Sleeping beauty finally awakens! Too bad your prince wasn't here though, but this king here made sure of it".

Now being Bigfoot didn't sound awful at the moment. Cracking open her eyes met with a hyper tooth-grin shoved into her beauty sleep features.

"Hello gorgeous…"

Bloody murder from the books Lucy read before, transferred exceedingly well with her voice… not that she wanted to have her vocal cords broken afterwards of course. Lucy screeched as she wacked the predator's face way. Although as the face turned away, so did the interchange of the…THE HELLS SHE IN THE CAR FOR?!

More screams erupted as the car swivel off the road and into the ditch. That didn't red light there, the car continued to bump along the sideways terrain. The head of Lucy's bonked Natsu's, leans as her whole body slide into the driver's seat.

"HANG ON!" yelling into the ears of froze state Lucy. Natsu had no time to express his shit attitude towards Lucy at the second, either be a hero or died a stupid death. If both… seriously the grave of his well knock the fuck out of his reputation.

As Natsu gripped his nails on the steering wheel, trying to shove the mobile car back on the highway; the wheel didn't have enough force to turn. Cursing as the uneven ground juggled his sight, Natsu slammed his other hand down close to where his other hands were to get a solid grasp of the wheel.

Another bomb of shrieks set off as well as a surprising groan that made Natsu take his eyes off the road to tell the stupid Blondie to shut the hell up so that he could concentrate. One stare at the situation, made Natsu lose control of the car's direction completely. He jolt his hands back prior to as if an electric shock that left his fingers, from Lucy's sausages but with it's width quadruple. But how on earth can her breast be that big to cover half of the wheel?!

Lucy in contrast could only continue groaning/yelling her throat raw in disbelief. The firm tortured hold on one of her two droplets contained on her chest, traumatized her both on ache and will. Providential if it weren't for Lucy now clutching hurt chest (Natsu is still in a trance of flabbergast), the car hit a huge lump causing Lucy to be flung to the side like a rag doll; this time elbowing Natsu's face in.

Now with his mind wired on, Natsu seized the wheel/and Lucy's droplets again and this time he didn't bother. Once the powerful tug was produced by Natsu's strength, they rumbled out of the ditch then almost rammed into some other cars.

"H-hang on! Natsu please let go n-!"

"Shut up and let me drive this thing will ya?!" by judging the look of his face, Lucy squirmed at an uneasy tautness in her stomach. Soon they maneuvered to the side of the highway, coming to a stop; Natsu release the wheel/breast. Immediately Lucy bounded out of his seat to the passengers, neither one looked at each other's tomato cheeks for a straight minute.

"I-I take that back what I said earlier, i think i've awaken a suicidal bomber..." muttered Natsu taking a deep breath as he put his head on the stirring wheel, hitting it repeated. What he said before was totally a regular menu special, at Fairy Tail school he'd always tried to piss off the Blondie to get that priceless face. Natsu put on a fake act/ mostly voiced when Lucy's back was turned; he'd call out seductively in a different accent such as 'gorgeous', 'cutesy', 'babe', and one of his favorites 'hotty'. For some reason his missions for this was _always_ successful; she'd blow up.

Checking on the side mirrors; Natsu got the face he wanted...just to go through all that.(whimpering in mind: _my car_) Now when viewing his expression, dude it was jackass backwards. Slumping even more, Natsu knew it was an epic fail to be wearing the same face as the weirdo next to him. Yet one thing was for sure, never fuck up pranks in the car when Lucy's around.

"haha, really? Ok then. You stay to your 'need believe', and I'll just call the police and let them know my whereabouts are with A TOTAL RAPIST KIDNAPPER!"

Lucy fumed a defiant stare his way, experiencing the essential to slap him endless. This hoax he planned had gone far enough, through years of practical jokes was only to reach minor;she hoped. But this! This shit was a major off the edge cliff. When will this come to an end?! The thought of 'rest of her life' deflated her spirit of ever becoming less of a embarrassed freak show.

"Dragneel, this needs to stop"

"With what?"

"This! With the barbaric dumb-ass tricks!" waving her hand to occur to the situation, Natsu however shrugged it off. The guy started just the car once again then entered the highway, leaving Lucy stunned by his actions.

"What are you doing? Your suppose to take me home this instant!"

"Do really wanna revive the 21 hours that passed? Nope, the votes tied. And since men have more rights, you just have to sit tight and relax because I'm not wasting the time to stare at the fucking road!"

That many countless hours? Was she really a sleep that long? Defeated Lucy shifted around in her seat then noticed she was soaked. "Why the heck am I wet?"

"Over-sleeping top notch, so I woke you up" she watched him as he lifted his king sized water bottle to her face. "Drink?"

"PPff like that will be the forgiveness of the year. Let me guess, you also packed my stuff and added a drizzle of Tabasco sauce in it to tan my skin?

"Of course I packed your stuff since we're staying there for while. the sauce? Seriously the sun there could do a better job than that". At this Lucy shot open her eyes, so he packed all her stuff too? Groaning as she knew she had to do some legit shopping, another thought spun up. "You do know we'll get detention for this, right?"

"Will you stopped worrying, I got this. I gave a note to the school saying were doing this for one of our class projects. Not to mention you need a break yourself, Lucy". She watched him glance her way, then turned to continue his eyes on the road. Ok maybe she needed a vacation, obviously the beauty sleep explained it.

"Do you have any tissue?" gesturing to her wet outfit. "In the glove box" his response concluded, he did a pointed look to the front of the passenger seat. Lucy pulled the handle to open it, and screamed only to be greeted by a blue fuzz ball that flew into her face. Natsu hollered a laughter, at least he didn't have to be agonize by shit when he'd knew Lucy would yell that _didn't_ surprise him.

Greatly pissed, Lucy chucked the cat to the back seat. "OI be careful with Ha-". "WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Turning around in her seat, Lucy reached for her bag in the the back desired to have Ipod at hand. Looking through she was astonish to find it, well for one thing he knew what to pick in case of boredom...or to avoid insanity.

Putting on her ear phones, she asked bluntly,"How many more hour till we get to this place". Then she studied the radio clock, 8:18 p.m.

"Four hours, next stop Orlando Florida" answered Natsu as he raised his fingers to initiate the 'four'. Being with an idiot for the next four hours... conscious. Lucy been with him only around school time, and in her mind she wasn't sure if this was going to be awkward or not. Promptly she was actually calm; just still angry at his commitment moments ago.

With eyes closed while hearing the music, Lucy was unknown to the time passing. It was veto till a certain someone tugged off her earphones. "Does it bother you that I'm trying not to turn psycho?" growled Lucy then realized Natsu pulled the Ipod away from her and connected it with his car.

"What does it matter? Your already weird enough", once inserted; a BOOM of music pounded making her body vibrate at every beat. Natsu accelerate the car's speed as he howled to the singers voices, windows opened making Lucy's hair fly out making it look ecstatic.

One session of a song passed before Lucy successfully turned down the music. "Making us deaf to the funeral of tunes! Jeez what kind of guy are you?"

"Awww your such a party pooper, I was only trying to block out a hag's windpipe from breaking my windows" smirked Natsu as Lucy choked at this insult. "Will see about that" turning up the music once again, both started having song wars;nonstop. 'Turn me on', 'Light'em up', 'Acapella', 'Alive', and finally 'Theft shop' which Natsu was able to match the rapping perfectly. Yet with Lucy, she mostly stuttered since the rhyme of the words were too rapid for her. Declaring a rematch, Natsu nodded and mutually went winding through song after song.

"_Boy, your're an Alien. Your touch so foreign. It's supernatural. It Extraterrestrial!" _sung Lucy as stuck her head up high, knowing she undoubtedly won. It was rigid though for she suddenly felt a little nauseous, either the middle or near the end of the song. Touching her face she felt a bit warm, even if the window was open blasting in cold air.

"You alright Lucy?" Lucy glanced at Natsu before she flipped opened the mirror; that had light on the side of it so she could see. Of course around... 10:43? How could Natsu see since it was dark outside? With the mirror, Lucy realized it seemed like she ate some peppers. "I'll roll the windows up" said Natsu; did just that as he turn the music down a tweak. At the same time Lucy clutched her face, wondering how her face colored the same way as before. _Embarrassed? How could she feel that way when they were just singing?! _Rewinding the scene played out in her head, they laughed, poked each other's head to mess up, not to mention expressed each word to the lyrics so indignantly... gosh both would make heck of an actor/actress.

Especially with Natsu, he was good...ok maybe too good as he sang the part of Kanye West. The way he leaned in close to her face, mocking with content, his lips moved as words escaped, and with each word propelled shivers down her back; it was lively. Being competitive, Lucy observed that she had also leaned in; shaking her arms to the rhyme that also made her chest wobble. Her tongue performed that lick of a twist; the flow of pronunciation was automatic...how could she be so turned on and sold her soul to the wildly atmosphere zone?

...

Time to go back to Teenagers Hormones Magazine Additions, with no parents why the hell not?!

"I probably sucked up too much air" Lucy commented as she rest her back against the seat. "Pollution, your CPR stinks!"

Natsu rolled his eyes at Lucy's bizarre then pushed buttons to change the song. Shortly he halted his fingers when a melody caught his drift, Lucy on the other hand smacked his hand way;trying to change it.

"Come on Lucy, I want to hear this" blocking her hands, stubborn Lucy wouldn't take that sincerely. Finally Natsu gripped her hand with his (one hand), held the top of her hand brought it down on her other;making her hands stuck and trapped. Still struggling as Lucy tried to pry her hands back, Natsu volume up the music.

_Empty House Far Away_  
_Lost In Lonely Space_  
_You Know You´ve Felt The Same_

_From The Shallows In Love_  
_To The Depths Of Yours Scars_  
_You Know You Want To Change_

_In The Rafters A Vate,_  
_Fixed And Spinning Late_  
_There Is A Certain Fear_

_Even Light With Control_  
_Lights Outside Our Homes_  
_Wait For Every Tear_

_So Exit The Fall_  
_And Now It's Over_  
_Your Learning. It's All, Before Your Heart_

_Steady Hands In The Plane_  
_Calculated Ways To Call It Ailing In_

_Figure Hearts Far Away When You Work So Late_  
_From A Distant End _

As the song came to an end, the resist and the tugging fated. Natsu slowly checked Lucy; tears streamed down her face with her eyes hidden with her lashes. "Lucy..." he release the pressure of his palm. As he did Lucy whipped her hand back to wipe her face, hiccups echoed throughout the car.

"I-I'm s-orry..." a prick she was for saving that on her Ipod, Lucy was surprise that he didn't hate it. She should have let it go, barely playing it... but she held on to it?! _Stupid,stupid..._ Lucy's chest felt tight as the heart inside of her was disgusted; wanted to leap out. And by capturing it in again, she held her breath. Suddenly something warm was rubbing against her back.

"No Lucy, I'm the one who's sorry" Gazing up, Natsu had been looking forward at the road; one of his hands still on her back. "The thing is I remember you used to sing this at the concert when we were younger. Talent show right?" he looked over had Lucy who nodded numbly. "After that,even if the show was done, you kept on singing that song. Every year whether it was concert, homework, poem, anything! I don't know if it was quite recently or getting older to teens..." he looked at the road, "you stopped singing it ever since".

"It remains me too much of my mother" Lucy whispered softly, each word even sounded bitter. "I try to forget, ignore the pain, but when anything of hers appears... sensitivity just elopes me". the grip on her back stiffened, now her nose was squashed into Natsu's shoulder.

"Everything will be ok Lucy, just bare with me" all in one his voice and actions change, to which Lucy experienced the night before. "W-why do you do that Dragneel?" she felt him flinch as he leaned back a little to studied her face.

"Do what now?" now it was Lucy turn to twitch, did he always have to miss the obvious? " You suddenly grip me like what your doing ..." staring into his eyes, that same coil builded up in her stomach. "Natsu..."

"At least you don't have to live with a burden that cause someone to be murdered" Lucy stayed silence while Natsu continued as he never strayed his eyes from hers. "We were playing in the park, Lisanna and I were the best-est of friends. As we were playing,a group of men came up to us, ordering that Lisanna to come with them. Now on my part, I knew I've never trusted these men from the start. During our play time in the park for weeks, I noticed them sitting and smoking yards from where we were, spying on us".

Lucy watched him breathe,"I should have protected her, trade me in for her. But in the end all they wanted was Lisanna. I fought for her, trying to latch on to go with her. Next day I woke up in the hospital with a concussion, the last thing I remember of her was being taken way in a blue van". Natsu put his hands on Lucy's face, making her even closer to his.

"It's my fault I made her afraid. Even if I was teasing her during our plays, I never really knew she took it so seriously. I told her to run before the men got to us, but all Lisanna did was look at me and said... 'I can't'. That's why Lucy, that's why I wanna make it clear to you. I'm here and don't want someone with feelings same as Lisanna lose their way only to be taken or killed".

"I-I understand" slightly Lucy felt disappointed, though they were friend/enemies. Natsu just wanted to be with her most of the time just because of her type of behavior? Did he did that to other people too? Was this even taken for granted to save people like her condition/Lisanna's? It was nice but... Lucy viewed his concerned at the minute...maybe I'll ask later.

"I like to ask one more thing Dragneel"

"And what is?" Natsu asked, luckily he leaned back bef-

"DID YOU HAVE TO STOP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE HIGHWAY!?"

"Ever consider our feelings first?"

"Ever consider _other_ peoples feelings, what the hell are you? king of the world? What the fuck ups with the our?! there is no our!

"Sorry I can't translate that, your nonsense just make me tired"

_SMACK _

"DON'T PUT HELL ON MY FACE"

"Why not, you put one on my life. It's my turn to drive, hmpf your killing me with guilt"

"It's my car!"

"In it, _is my life_, you haven't even slept yet. Driving-ass drunk, get the hell up!" Lucy pushed with her legs to make Natsu open his door.

"no"

"DRAGNEEL YOU LISTEN TOO ME RIGHT NOW!" she threaten her heels over his jewel.

"A-AYE!" in a few seconds they continued their last hour driving towards where the palm trees grew. Lucy collapsed back from the steering wheel, radio clock blurred 12:43. She had parked at a hotel, thing was Lucy was drowsy to even hike herself up. Also looking over at Natsu to wake him up...

...

...

hey he actually looks cute. Hating to admit but he really looked different from what she had seen before. It's not that she'll fall in love sooner or later with his insa-LUCY YOU ARE A CRIMINAL!? DUMB-ASS! Lucy bonked her head on the steering wheel. Spending time with that idiot, it never really occurred that her mind could be this slurred.

Lucy rubbed her head, well it was midnight so I guess it's a normal symptom for me. Sending the seat back so that she could lay down, she swiped checked another glance at Natsu. He wasn't that bad, per say the kidnapping, but that could be improved sooner or later. She learned just pretty much a lot about him, even his possible sinned secret. Lucy knew the way he explained of his best friend;they were tight like jam and jelly. So maybe she could do something for him; make him lower the pranks. _Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to get to know Natsu..._

"Ok, your alright Dragneel... your alright"

As Lucy fell asleep, the person across from her was smiling. "Of course I'm alright weirdo"

* * *

**(DreamScale): Thanks for commenting peoples! I learned a lot of what I need to improve on. I'll keep on writing! (P.S. sorry if it was really jaw-dropping height of words, but I could promise that it'll be the last of the longest it will ever be)  
otakureal25 7/8/13 . chapter 4**

I think you lack some sense of sequence because the phase of scene in the story just come up in an instant. Maybe you should elaborate more the situation or narrate before you get into action. Anyway, I like the story so please update more. I follow your story.

**ok I explained more of the plot... if that's what your looking for (gulps) I hope. I thank you because I noticed I didn't really explain on how this all beginning. That's for the info./reply ! C: **

**Guest 7/7/13 . chapter 4**

Natsu is getting feelings... Woo.  
Update soon. :3

**Yep, dense head is on the move. yay . Thanks for replying! C:**

**Celtika82 7/10/13 . chapter 4**

It's a cute story so far. I personally would like to see more character development, but I also realize I'm probably in the minority.

**Hmmm... minority. Will same as comment one, I added in some background features in each characters feeling and thoughts (I hope I didn't over do it) Anyways thanks for info and reply! C:**

**Ok I do not own E.T. by Katy Perry, or the rest of the songs. the fulled out lyrics one is Falling up-Fearless {without girl} lyrics. Plus I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Next chapter: Condoms **

**(P.S. word length is between 1,000 to 1,500) **


End file.
